A user device can receive content via hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) live streaming (HLS) techniques in which the user device plays sequentially plays segments of content. Each segment may be identified in a playlist, which may identify multiple versions of each segment. Each version may be encoded at different bit rates, and the user device may select a particular version to play based on network conditions.